defining moments
by ilovenaley13
Summary: THis story is about nathan and haley and how they try to find their way back to eachother in highschool without trying t naley o get caught up in the drama.
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

Haleys pov.

Its my senior year at tree hill high and a lot has changed in my life, ive been through so much and ive grown so much and I was really happy with where my life was going and then my English teacher called me into his office and everything came crashing down. He wanted to talk to me about this paper he had the whole class writing the topic was write about you first relationship where you were in love. The whole class was really excited because we thought it was going to be an easy A, haha right we didn't realize that our teacher was satin and this was just a ploy to ruin all of us. Let me start from the beginning and then you will understand why im being so dramatic.

ch 1

About a month ago are teacher announced that weren't going to have a final, but in its place we were going to write one story, each person topic would be different that he would choose and that this project would be the defining peace of our high school lives. I was so excited because the one thing that I did very well was writing, he passed around papers for each person and on the sheet was an appointment time in which we would meet with Mr. Meadows so he could give us our topics. I was excited because mine was that day so I would have to wait.  
Flashback   
Knock Knock Knock  
T: come in  
H: hi mister meadows  
T: oh hi haley Im glad you're here, come on lets get started  
H: okay I really excited about this project I hope I do well on it  
T : im sure you will do fine, as long as you put everything you have down on that paper.  
H: oh I will, so what is my topic  
T: haley before we get to that I feel I should explain to you what I want to accomplish with this project, see I know how overwhelming college can be especially for you kids who have been in this small town for so long I feel like you're at a slight disadvantage then the rest of the college freshman next year because they actually have been in a more diverse environment, but I know all of you will do amazing because you are all amazing people. Now getting to the point I noticed that this year all of you did really well and haley your writing is really very good you are vry talented and I feel like if you wanted to persure writing as your future you would really get somewhere.  
H: oh wow mr. meadows Ive wanted to be a journalist for so long and Its just I didn't think you thought I was a good writer I mean you haven't gave me an A on any of my freelance projects so far this year.  
T: haley its not that I don't think your papers are well written they are and on your essays on other books your really reach me with your words, but your free peaces that you choose to write they are just so safe I don't see the passion its like your afraid to show you care and that is one of the most important things I writer needs to have is emotions and you just lost that this year so I want to help you try to find that again.  
H: I know that I have changed a lot but mr. meadows im better now I was just going through something their for a while but Im better now and Im really gonna try to put more emotion in this project I promise  
T: im glad to here that haley but I think that the topic I have chosen for you is perfect to help you bring back your passion. Ive decided that I want you to write me a story, a short story of course of the most intense love you have ever felt for someone of the opposite sex, now it doesn't have to mean you have had a relationship it could be a crush even but It has to be the about the strongest love you have felt for someone who is a boy.  
H: umm okay that's kind of different but I think I can do it  
T: im glad cuz I think you can too, now you have till graduation to complete this but If you want to start it now and kind of show me where your going I can help you out on the way because I want this to be the best thing you have done so far and I expect nothing less than an A paper from you.  
H: okay mr. meadows thankyou for the help bye.  
T: bye

General pov.(still flashback, the whole story will be in flashback Unless I tell you its present)  
Haley walked out of class and it was after school already so she started walking to work. She finally got off and 6 and went home. She sat at her computer desk and started writing she decided she was writing about lucas he was the best friend that she had ever had and their was nobody that she loved like him other then her brothers and sisters. She started writing Monday and she just couldn't stop she was determind to leave her heart on the paper she worked on it for a whole weak even on the weekend and finally Sunday night she finished. She couldn't believe how quick she had finished it but she was so proud of it because it was the realist thing she had written in a long time, but she didn't want to think of the past because that would just take her back to that dark place.

Monday morning she went to first period which was her English class and she walked up to mr. meadows. "mr. Meadows I have the ruff draft to my paper I worked on it all week and I cant wait for you to read it" haley said with the biggest smile. "wow haley im impressed when did you have time to finish it didn't sleep this week" he said jokingly "harldy I just couldn't stop" " well how about I read this during lunch and my free period and you come see me today after school and we can talk about it" " wow that would be great mr. meadows thanks"

Halys pov  
The whole day I was so excited I could wait to see what mr. meadows had to tell me about my paper and how much he liked it. Finally it was 3:25 and the school bell would be ringing in 5 min and then it rang and I got my stuff together put them in my locker and their I was in front of mr. meadows office. I knocked  
T: come in  
H: hi its me haley  
T: haley im glad you came please take a seat  
H: thanks wow I have been nervous all day I could wait to see what you think of it, I think its some of the best stuff ive written in a long time  
T: haley please have a seat I think we need to talk  
H: okay that doesn't sound to good  
T: haley I read your paper and I think its very well written and I really felt what you were saying , but if I was to grade this paper I would have to give you an F.  
H: AN F why  
T: because haley although this paper was good haley its not what I asked from you  
H: but you said someone that I felt a lot of love for that was a boy and that is what lucas is  
T: haley this is a story about two best friends if I took lucas's name and replace it with the name Brittney the emotion of the story would change. Haley I know how hard you worked on this paper but it is a cop out.  
H: how is it a cop out  
T: look haley I know you have felt love towards a guy that was more than friendship because I remember you being own of the most passionate and emotional people the last 3 years and that comes from being in love and I noticed you change this year and im not saying its wrong but I just want you to tell me about that time in your life and I know you are talented enough to make me feel what that felt like.  
H: look mr. meadows I get that you want me to be a better writer and that you want to bring the emotion back into my writing, but that part of my life is closed and I cant go back their.  
T: cant or wont haley , look im not asking you to tell me personal details of what you guys shared if you don't want to ultimately that's up too you how much you want to give me but I do want to see that fire inside you so I can see just how good you are  
H: how is telling you about a past love going to show you im good  
T: because haley if you could who me with you your words how you felt and if you can show me your love then ill know how good you are because I can feel it just by your writing and if you could do that , it means you have a gift and I feel you have that power your just afraid to go inside of your self to achieve it.  
H: okay ill think about it, that's all I can promise you mr. meadows  
T: well haley that's a start

I left his office and I almost wanted to just get the F because it would be a lot easier then going back to those feelings and those thoughts of me and him.

please tell me what you think bc this is kind of about some real experiances that ive went through and i really hope you guys like it thanks for reading kris


	2. confrontations

ch2

After leaving the meeting with my teacher I decided to walk to work because I thought it would give me time to think, well what an idiot I am I probably should have looked at all the black clouds in the sky because then I would have been surprised when it started raining hard on me 2 blocks into my way to work. It was freezing cold and I only had a thin jacket on oh how I wish I would have let lucas just drive me to my shift at the café, but what happened next was the real nightmare. In front about 2 houses away I heard a car door closing and when I looked up I saw a 2004 svt cobra and everything went blank.

After a couple seconds I calmed my self and tried to stay really quiet and find a place to hide because that way he wouldn't see me and I could avoid any contact like I had been doing for the last 6 months. Of course I don't have that kind of luck because in my frantic attempt to hide I totally slipped and fell and let out a scream, if I wasn't already in pain I would have kicked myself for my stupidity. But when I looked up I saw him backing out of his friends driveway and I thought someone up their really liked me until I heard a honk of a car and their he was parked next to me making his way out of the car with an umbrella 'now why couldn't I have thought of one of those'.

A good 5 minutes passed and nothing happened I was sitting on the wet floor probably with a sprained ankle and their my ex boyfriend stood in front of me with an umbrella over his head totally speechless. I never thought that nathan scott would be speechless most of the time he is the cockiest jackass you will ever meet. The silence surrounding us was getting unbearable so I decided to break it " as much fun as this moment is I think its time for me to go before I catch namonia" I guess in my attempt to get the hell out of their I forgot about the throbbing pain in my ankle because when I stood up it came all back and I almost fell again, but this time he caught me, im still not sure if that was a good thing because Im pretty sure the floor would have the better outcome in the end.  
"haley are you okay" wow it actually sounded like he was concerned, but I knew better. So I tested my ankle and it wasn't that bad I could walk on it without falling if I was careful so I pushed him away. "im fine okay ill be fine" I tried to walk away, but then I felt his arm grab me "look your not walking in this rain with what probably is a sprained ankle, your only gonna make it worse and you know coach would kill you if you couldn't play this bball season just because you think you hate me"

I could believe what a jackass he was being " look nathan I don't know what fantasy world your living in but I tend to live in this reality and in the reality I do hate you I thought me not talking to you for the last 6 months would have tipped you off, but damn I guess I have to spell it out for you so here it is, you disgust me I cant believe I stayed with you as long as I did because I sure as hell deserved better, but im not doing this anymore giving you the time of day and then getting crushed because I thought their was a good person inside , but honestly we were together for what almost three years and I think ive seen the person a total of what 10 times which is pathetic and im done putting myself through this #$" I wanted to cry not out of sadness but out of anger because I needed to get it out so I could get passed it, but of course he wouldn't make it easy "come on haley that's bs and you know it we were always happy yahh we fight but that's what makes it so good cuz we fight and then we make up and we were always together I practically lived in your house so you could stand here and paint some picture of this evil me and how innocent you were but we both know you would fight right along with me" and he was right I didn't fight and I did love him and w were happy some of the time, but that wasn't enough anymore " you know im not saying you're the only one to blame because I was just as apart of this screwed up relationship as you were, but the difference between you and me is you would tear it down and I would try and bring it back to what it was and I don't even remember who I am anymore and im not saying its your fault no because everyone has to grow up, and everyone fights in relationships, but we don't just find nathan we hurt each other on purpose and that's not right"

He was silent for a while and I knew he agreed, but he didn't have an answer and I was done waiting around so I started to walk away think I took three steps before all my walls that I had built in the last 6 months came down all this supposed strength I had build just vanished " you know I loved you" he said but I didn't turn " you knew how much I loved you, but it scared me we were what just freshman and you came out of nowhere you used to be haley james the girl I couldn't stand in junior high the girl I used to make fun of and maker cry, you were the girl who would always fight back no matter how bad you were gonna lose and you didn't cuz you knew it pissed me off. And then freshman year started and we had basketball practices with the girls and all of a sudden you had grown up during summer and you would run around in a sports bra and bball shorts and I couldn't take my eyes off you but then you would open your mouth and we would fight and god I was so hott for you. But you were still the girl that was friends with all my friends and they would tease you and you would tease back and you were like one of the guys to them so I thought that's what you had to be to me too because I didn't think they would like it"

I looked at him with just confusion because I didn't ask him to explain he didn't need to because I already knew this from being with him for so long, and it angered me that after 3 years he finally tells me after im moving on after it shouldn't matter anymore, but it does. "you always do this" I finally said with so much anger. "you always come back when you know im about to slip away. When were together I have to fight you to get an inch and then when im done fighting and im about to walk away you give me mile without me having to ask and im so sick of this game nathan, you don't think I new all of that, why do you think I would always fight with you because I loved the way you would give me attention by fighting back if it was anyone else you would walk away, but you would stay with me until I would, and even when we got together I had to give you the door before you took the chance and asked me out and damn maybe I should have given it because it would have saved me from wasting three years with you in a dead end relationship"

I saw the pain in his blue eyes and I almost felt bad for him, but I couldn't go their again not after everything. "it wasn't a waste of three years, we were happy you were happy and I know that you still love me just like I love you and no matter what you do it wont go away because me and you are destiny we meant to be and you know that" and I snapped and I couldn't take it anymore and a tears just came "meant to be, destiny, are you crazy I barely survived three years with you without loosing my sanity and their a few times I questioned that, but forever you really are insane, but that I could excuse I guess because I already knew you were crazy. But telling me that you love me and that I still love you that's unfair, but yahh I still do love you and I probably will for a long time because Im not capable of just erasing what I felt for you or how much a felt for you in a day unlike you who it took what a month to get over" and I couldn't believe what he said next " who said that I was over you haley" I think the next thing I did confused him I started laughing "why are you laughing haley" I stayed quiet for a min trying to control my emotions " why am I laughing because what you said must have been a joke or maybe you had amnesia because im not the one who has had a girlfriend for what 5 months now always in the halls making out, or am I imaging that too" and then I saw his anger " sorry haley, but im not the one who gave up im not the one who walked away or did you forge about you kissing skills, or wait am I imagining that" the sarcasm in his voice made me sick. "you have no right to be mad at me nathan you broke up with me you said you didn't want a girlfriend so I said fine and I let it go. So I didn't cheat on you I didn't walk away you wanted out so since you wanted out I decided I was gonna see what else was out their, so yahh I kissed skills what I think twice and then I told him I couldn't because I was still in love with you. I was hurt and in pain and I just wanted to forget but I realized I was wrong and I stopped I took all but a weak"

I just stared at him waiting to see what he was gonna say to me "you knew haley; you knew that if you kissed him me and you were done. How many times have we broken up in the last three years what like 50 times and it would last a week or two and then we would get back to being us, but you knew that once you kissed skills it would be over am I right haley, AM I" I looked him strait in the eye and I whispered " yes" he was right I did know that "then why haley you knew how much I loved you I would do anything for you, but you just through it all a away WHY" tears fell down my eyes again " BECAUSE" I screamed " because I was sick of being in love with someone who was ashamed of me" and he looked at me with disbelief that I had said it out loud "don't look at me like im loosing it you were ashamed of me and everybody knew it I was just sick of my friends feeling sorry for me so I walked away because it was the only way for me to breath again. What you thought it didn't bother me, my own boyfriend was ashamed of me" he looked down.

"I wasn't ashamed of you" and more tears came "yes you were so stop lying im sick of you lying and pretending because you were ashamed of me, nathan we were together 3 years, 3 #$ years and know body even know that we were a couple, I mean all of our friends new because damn it was obvious, but every time they would ask you what would you do you denied it, so sorry I couldn't take it anymore because you were chipping away at my heart ever single day and my confidence and so when I saw that opportunity to get out I did. And I didn't do it to hurt you or to break you I didn't for me because I needed to take care of me I couldn't stop crying when I was with you and when someone loves you they should make you smile more than make you cry and I think when I was with you they were even" I looked up into his eyes and he was crying too I didn't know how long we were out in the rain but at some point during our conversation slash fight he had pulled me under the umbrella. And then I wasn't ready for what came next "I wasn't ashamed of you, I swear its just I knew if everyone knew about us we wouldn't have lasted as long as we didn't because we had problems just getting along most of the time imagine what would happen if people knew I would lose you they would make you see how much #$ better you deserve and then you would leave me and I couldn't handle that and I still cant you don't know how much I want to kill skills even know because he touched you and you were mine your still mine you will always be no matter how much you fight me on it or how many guys you start dating you cant take me out of your heart im their for life, just like your in mine and yahh I have a girlfriend and peyton she is great, but even on her best day she doesn't even compare to your worst that's how much you mean to me, so if you just give me one more chance let me prove to you we are meant to be and we could tell the whole world I don't care I will shout it out in the middle of our state championship game in front of the whole town anything just as long as we could get back to you and me because I cant function without you its just so much better when you around" he had tears in his eyes and I was breaking inside I didn't know what to do because I knew he meant it I knew he wasn't lying, so I did the only thing I knew I took his hand and looked into his eyes and………

Tbc


End file.
